


The Right One

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Hermione being thoughtful, Hermione's POV, M/M, Mention of Ron Weasley - Freeform, Unexpected Relationship, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Monthly Drarry Drabble for April. Prompt was 'just right' and word count was 100 words. Thanks to Marina for beta'ing!





	The Right One

I never know what to think of this relationship. They challenge and keep each other on their toes. They were completely unexpected, yet inevitable. It makes sense, if you think about it. They work. I just didn’t see it coming, which is rare for me.

I mean, yes, Harry was obsessed with Malfoy during the summer but… I don’t know. I’m pondering this as Ron makes dinner, singing off-tune to Celestina Warbeck, and I want that too. 

I’m proud of Harry; they communicate so well. The way Harry describes their relationship makes me believe he’s finally found the right person.

  
  



End file.
